Trick or treat czyli Halloween Severusa Snapea
by toroj
Summary: Pierwsza opowieść z cyklu "Slytherinada".


„Trick or treat, czyli Halloween Severusa Snape'a."

(w chwili szaleństwa napisała Toroj)

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Severus Snape nienawidzi dzieci i nie ma z tego powodu żadnego powołania do swego zawodu. Oczywiście popełniłby poważny błąd, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia samego zainteresowanego. Profesor Snape nie żywił nienawiści do młodego pokolenia, a nawet mawiał, że lubi dzieci „jeśli są ciche i dobrze wysmażone". Jakby nie było, podczas jego kilkunastoletniej kariery nauczycielskiej żaden uczeń nie został uduszony w afekcie, zadźgany ani otruty. (Ze śmiercią Cedrika Diggory'ego Severus nie miał nic wspólnego, więc to też się nie liczyło.) Żadnych ubolewania godnych aktów fizycznej przemocy, pomimo, że w ciągu ostatniej dekady w szkole każdego roku przebywało przynajmniej dwóch Weasleyów jednocześnie. Profesor Snape uważał się za człowieka świętej cierpliwości.

Cichą jego ambicją było zapisanie się w nieoficjalnych annałach szkolnych jako Największy Bydlak Wszechczasów. Czasem pieścił w myślach wizję siwowłosego już Rona Weasleya, opowiadającego wnukom: „Hę?! Mówisz, że ten nowy facet od Eliksirów to bydlak? Nie znałeś starego Snape'a, to dopiero był kawał drania. Dzisiaj już takich nie ma!" W takich chwilach czułość zalewała twarde profesorskie serce i _prawie _lubił Ronalda Weasleya. Wnuków do snucia opowieści z pewnością nie zabraknie. Ryżowłose plemię mnożyło się w postępie geometrycznym, jak wirusy kataru.

Owe rozmyślania przerwało mu delikatne pukanie do drzwi gabinetu. Otworzył. Na progu stała Madame Pomfrey, trzymająca w opiekuńczym geście obie ręce na ramionach jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka. Snape zerknął na dzieciaka ze starannie ukrywanym obrzydzeniem. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było stwierdzić jego płeć. Indywiduum miało półdługie włosy we wszystkich odcieniach koloru blond, wpadające kosmykami w szkła okularów. Spod przykrótkiej szaty widać mu było mugolskie jeansy. Na szacie natomiast widniała zielonkawa naszywka z wężem. W jednej ręce mały Ślizgon dzierżył papierową torebkę, a w drugiej sporych rozmiarów chustkę do nosa. Nie dało się ukryć, że jest silnie zasmarkany.

Z pewną irytacją Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo wysiłku umysłowego nie jest w stanie dopasować do małoletniej fizjonomii żadnego nazwiska. Prawdopodobnie było to jedno z grupy dzieci, zaledwie dwa dni temu awaryjnie przeniesionych do Hogwartu z rozwiązanej filii na Szetlandach. Aż pięcioro trafiło do Slytherinu. Bouget..? Barclay...? Lafferty...?

- Tak, Poppy...? – spytał Severus ze sztuczną uprzejmością. - To chyba moje? Co się stało?

- Dzień dobry, Severusie! Sprawiłoby mi przyjemność, gdybyś znalazł dla nas czas – zaszczebiotała wylewnie pielęgniarka. - Mamy taki mały problemik... – Wepchnęła dzieciaka do środka. Mały zaszurał nogami i wymamrotał koszmarnie zachrypniętym sznapsbarytonem:

- Dbry panie psosze...

- Fatalna infekcja górnych dróg oddechowych! – Poppy przewróciła oczami. - Eliksir Pieprzowy nie działa! Ani inhalacje z olejku Camonille, ani inkantacje... zasadniczo nic nie działa, Severusie. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, sądziłabym, że mam do czynienia z wrodzoną odpornością na eliksiry.

„Niekompetentna idiotka" – pomyślał Snape. Poppy znana była z tego, że większość dziecięcych dolegliwości leczyła pieprzem lub rumiankiem. Już dawno doszedł do wniosku, że przeciętny uczeń Hogwartu, jeśli przeżyje siedem lat jego Eliksirów, słodycze Dumbledore'a i leczenie Madam Pomfrey, od razu może spać na gwoździach i zaciągać się do Legii Cudzoziemskiej. Głośno natomiast rzekł:

- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak wrodzona odporność na eliksiry, Poppy!

- Gdybyś mógł...

- Mogę. Siadaj tu! – Wskazał dzieciakowi stół. Pierwszak posłusznie wdrapał się na dębowy blat, razem ze swoją chustką i torebką. Z torby wysypało się nieco drobnych ciastek. Przy okazji nauczyciel skonstatował, że powycierane spodnie dzieciaka prezentują się jeszcze gorzej niż lumpeksowy przyodziewek Weasleyów i tego niechluja Pottera. Na jednym udzie miał dziurę z powypruwanymi nitkami, a na kolanie naszywkę w kształcie czaszki i napis: „Born too pepperoni".

- A! – rozkazał Snape, biorąc różdżkę.

Dziecko spojrzało na niego zezem, z wyrazem nieufności na twarzy.

- Siri, pokaż gardło panu profesorowi – zagruchała Madam Pomfrey.

Siri!! Snape wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Następny Syriusz! Jak on nie cierpiał tego imienia! Ma Syriusza w Slytherinie, to nie do zniesienia!

- Lumos – mruknął, zapalając światełko na końcu różdżki.

- AAAAAAAAA!!! – Bachor rozdziawił się pokazowo, prezentując w błękitnawym blasku zaklęcia najokazalsze zapalenie migdałków, jakie Severus widział w życiu.

- Cudne... Po prostu podręcznikowe. Nie muszę być po medycynie, żeby wiedzieć, że to nadaje się tylko do wycięcia – osądził Mistrz Eliksirów. Szczęki chłopaka zatrzasnęły się raptownie z impetem pułapki na niedźwiedzie, omal nie odgryzając czubka różdżki.

- A takiego... – warknął ponuro.

- Siri...! – Pielęgniarka zachichotała nerwowo.

- W tej szkole nie używamy takiego słownictwa, chłopcze!! – ryknął Snape. – Pięć punktów od... – w ostatniej chwili zadławił się własnymi słowami.

- Nie...jestem...chłopcem... – wycedziło dziecko pogardliwie (oraz ochryple).

Snape zdębiał.

- Siri... To nie od Syriusza?!

- Od Sirith – wyjaśniła dziewczynka z godnością. – Jestem Sirith Lestrange.

Snape nie wiedział, czy czuć ulgę, czy wprost przeciwnie. Z jednej strony nie będzie musiał znosić żadnego Syriusza w swoim domu; z drugiej miał oto przed sobą żeńską wersję Pottera – rozczochrane „coś" w portkach trzymających się w całości chyba tylko dzięki zaklęciu; w okrągłych okularach, za którymi tkwiły oczy o spojrzeniu szarym, bezczelnym i cynicznym.

- Według regulaminu Hogwartu dziewczęta nie chodzą w spodniach poza zajęciami sportowymi – powiedział Snape oschle. – Nie omieszkam wysłać sowy do twoich rodziców, Lestrange.

- Tata jest w Azkabanie, a mamusia się powiesiła – oznajmiło dziecko z nutą satysfakcji.

- Biedna sierotka! – zakwiliła Poppy, gładząc indywiduum po płowej łepetynie.

Severus miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wnętrzności przewracają mu się w środku.

- Won ze stołu – warknął i wskazał kierunek kciukiem. - Siadaj tam! Potrzebuję miejsca do pracy.

Mała zlazła i pospiesznie zgarnęła rozsypane słodycze. Pielęgniarka nadal patrzyła na nią rzewnie. Sirith Lestrange zatrąbiła w chustkę, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się po pracowni.

„Ta szkoła schodzi na psy" pomyślał Severus, niemal odruchowo zestawiając listę składników eliksiru. Nadchodziły takie chwile, kiedy rozumiał pewne motywy postępowania Czarnego Lorda, zwłaszcza jeśli oznaczałoby to eliminację zasmarkanych indywiduów z czaszkami na kolanach, potomków alkoholików i mętów z Nokturnu. Chociaż...

- Ojciec pracował dla Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? – zapytał od niechcenia, ucierając na proszek piołun i sierść z ogona hipogryfa. Kątem oka zobaczył jak Madam Pomfrey sznuruje usta, a dziewucha prostuje się jak świeca z oburzenia.

- Tata był uczciwym włamywaczem, a nie jakimś zbrodniarzem!! Siedzi za kradzież oraz zniszczenie mienia – zaprotestowała.

„Co za czasy" pomyślał Snape, z roztargnieniem podgrzewając kociołek z półproduktem. „Uczciwi włamywacze, moralni oszuści i pewno jeszcze szlachetni kieszonkowcy."

Wytrącony z równowagi, zaledwie wierzchnią warstwą świadomości zarejestrował fakt, że właśnie odruchowo zjada ciasteczko, zostawione przez nieuwagę na stole. Dziwne... Nagle zaczęła swędzieć cała skóra, potem poczuł łaskotanie. Spojrzał na Pomfrey i Lestrange: mała gapiła się na niego szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczami, a na jej usta wypływał powoli krzywy uśmieszek, Poppy wyglądała, jakby miała się za chwilę przewrócić.

- Sev... Sev...

Zerknął na swoje dłonie. Pokrywało je mnóstwo puszystych, jaskrawo żółtych piórek. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w lustro.

- Właściwie to do twarzy ci w żółtym – jęknęła Poppy. Pierwszoklasistka wydała z siebie dźwięk, jakby się dławiła gorącym kartoflem.

-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

Trzeba było przyznać, że obie miały refleks. Dziewczyna błyskawicznie zanurkowała pod stół, a pielęgniarka zasłoniła się drzwiami szafy. Pięć minut (oraz dwa połamane krzesła) później było już po wszystkim. Posadzkę zaścielała warstwa żółtego pierza, a Severus – już w normalnym, czarnym kolorze – usiłował nakłonić małą do wyjścia spod stołu.

- Wyłaź, ty zarazo!! Wyrwę ci te cholerne migdałki przez nos, bez znieczulenia!

- Pan chyba żartuje, prosz pana! – odparło dziecko z urazą.

- Ależ Severusie, nie strasz jej, ona ma za sobą traumatyczne przejścia! – wmieszała się Madam Pomfrey. – Doznała szoku, prawda dziecino?

- Właśnie – potwierdziła Sirith spod stołu.

- Ja też doznałem szoku i też jestem po przejściach! – zawył Snape. – Zamieniłem się w pieprzonego kanarka, do cholery!

- Sev, nie przeklinaj przy uczennicy!!

Spod stołu zabrzmiało stłumione mamrotanie i Severus mógłby przysiąc, że padły tam słowa: „I to nieudolnie." Postanowił nie komentować. Zrobił kilka relaksacyjnych wdechów, po czym machnął różdżką nad kanarkowym dywanem.

- Turbulentio. – Pierze zebrało się w jeden wirujący lej.

- Evanesco! – Denerwująca żółć zniknęła.

Snape znów schylił się, zaglądając pod stół, gdzie Lestrange kuliła się w najdalszym kącie pod ścianą.

- Dobszszszsz... – wysyczał. – Nie będzie amputacji migdałków, nie będzie duszenia, łamania kołem, ani przypiekania na ruszcie. Natomiast jak nie wyjdziesz stamtąd w ciągu dziesięciu sekund, zamienię twoje życie w piekło. A będziesz tu jeszcze przez siedem lat.

Siri wypełzła natychmiast, pociągając nosem. Snape, unikając patrzenia na zasmarkaną Ślizgonkę, napełnił gotowym eliksirem rozpylacz.

- A!

Psiknął kilkakrotnie roztworem do gardła dziewczynki, po czym wcisnął jej rozpylacz do ręki.

- Powtarzać kilka razy dziennie aż do skutku. A teraz żegnam panie!

- To wszystko? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Siri.

- A co jeszcze byś chciała? – warknął Snape i zwrócił się do Madame Pomfrey: - Jeżeli ktoś jutro wypowie przy mnie słowo „kanarek", to nie ręczę za siebie. A ty się pożegnasz z kremem przeciwzmarszczkowym.

Poppy rzuciła mu łzawe spojrzenie zranionej sarny.

- No wiesz...! Siri, podziękuj panu profesorowi.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze – wyrecytowała mechanicznie, nie spuszczając z Severusa czujnego spojrzenia. Głos miała już dużo lepszy, co stwierdził z zadowoleniem.

- Pamiętaj, co ci powiedziałem – mruknął.

- Dooobra... – odmruknęła i natychmiast poprawiła się ugrzecznionym tonem: - Oczywiście, panie psorze.

„Niezły numerek" pomyślał Severus kwaśno. Ten rok zapowiadał się wyjątkowo interesująco, jakby mało było wyczynów Wielkiej Trójcy!

Po wyjściu Poppy i jej protegowanej, Snape stał jeszcze w zamyśleniu pośrodku swego gabinetu. Trefne słodycze prawdopodobnie pochodziły z uczniowskiego przemytu od Zonka i były pierwszą oznaką, że już za trzy dni nadejdzie Halloween, a w Hogwarcie rozpęta się piekło. Korytarze zaroją się od poprzebieranych uczniów, straszących się nawzajem sztucznymi nietoperzami, fosforyzującymi szkieletami poruszanymi zaklęciem Mobilicorpus** i **bazyliszkami z gumy. Wszędzie będą się zwieszać girlandy fałszywych pajęczyn, korytarzami będą lewitować podświetlane dynie, a sam Albus Dumbledore, nie zważając na powagę dyrektorską, będzie jak co roku uczestniczył w tym szaleństwie, zachęcając dzieciarnię do dzikiego rozpasania i poszukiwania słodyczy w różnych zakamarkach. W zeszłym roku Snape omal nie złamał nogi, potykając się o czaszkę na schodach; a z galerii spadła mu na głowę sztuczna, piszcząca kura. Zdecydowanie, Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych była dniem, w którym Severus najchętniej nie wychodziłby z łóżka. Waniliowe ciasteczka, zamieniające ludzi w kanarki, to był doprawdy drobiazg, w porównaniu z całokształtem.

Ciasteczka...zamieniające...ludzi...w kanarki. Snape zapatrzył się niewidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, a na jego nieładną twarz wypłynął ekstatyczny uśmiech. Doznał jednej z tych nieczęstych chwil iluminacji, kiedy nagle w głowie pojawia się klarowna idea, od razu ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Halloweeen! Chcą zabawy – będzie zabawa!

- I'm so bad, so bad... very, very bad... – zanucił Mistrz Eliksirów, zacierając ręce i kierując się do swej prywatnej kwatery.

Około północy w Hogwarcie zwykle czynnie egzystują duchy, patrolujące korytarze koty (sztuk jedna) lub profesorowie cierpiący na bezsenność. Severus Snape należał do tej ostatniej grupy. W dzień na tyle intensywnie zajmował się eliksirami i dziećmi, że w nocy śniły mu się również eliksiry i dzieci, co uważał za nużącą monotonię. Jedyną odmianę stanowiły zniekształcone wizje zebrań Klubu Śmierciożerców, z przemówieniami przewodniczącego w dyktatorskim stylu. Z dwojga złego Snape wolał dzieci. Po takich niespokojnych drzemkach zwykle wychodził na spacer po rozległych korytarzach zamkowych, z tlącą się w głębi duszy cichą nadzieją, że wreszcie przyłapie włóczącą się nielegalnie Wielką Trójcę: Potter – Weasley – Granger. Innym powodem było trywialne wypalenie papierosa, na który to nałóg Severus pozwalał sobie w ukryciu i wstydliwie, choć był on oczywiście tajemnicą Poliszynela.

Snape przemierzał leniwym, kocim krokiem galerię na pierwszym piętrze. W cywilnym swetrze (czarnym) i jeansach (również czarnych), z papierosem „Modern Wizard" w kącie ust. Zasnuty woalem dymu, z daleka przypominał demona na urlopie. Na ceglanych ścianach drzemały liczne portrety. Niektóre odprowadzały go wzrokiem wyrażającym dezaprobatę. Za zakrętem natknął się na szarego kota.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor – odezwał się grzecznie.

- Raczej dobranoc, Sev – odpowiedziała McGonagall, przybierając ludzką postać. – Już po północy, a ty nie śpisz. Znów miałeś koszmary? Nie powinieneś palić, mój drogi.

Uh, och! Mężczyzna przekroczył już trzydziestkę, a jego dawna nauczycielka Transmutacji nadal jakąś cząstką podświadomości uważała go za uczniaka! Po prawdzie i jemu nader rzadko, przy wyjątkowych okazjach przechodziło przez gardło jej imię.

- Rzuć to paskudztwo. Dobranoc, Sev – McGonagall z szelestem szat oddaliła się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru. Snape rozejrzał się, po czym zdusił wypalonego papierosa na przyłbicy pobliskiej zbroi, a peta wrzucił do środka.

- Agni – mruknął zaklęcie i przypalił od różdżki następnego. Z przymkniętymi oczami chwilę rozkoszował się płynącą w krwiobiegu nikotyną, po czym kontynuował przechadzkę. Na drugim piętrze znów natknął się na szarego kota.

- Czego, sierściucho? – burknął. Nie musiał silić się na uprzejmość, gdyż była to po prostu Pani Norris Filcha.

- Muę... – odpowiedziała kotka, patrząc mu znacząco w oczy; z ogonem w górze jak peryskop, przeszła się kawałek korytarzem, a następnie obejrzała na niego.

- Rozumiem – mruknął, idąc za kotką. – Co tym razem?

Pani Norris zaprowadziła go do drzwi schowka na miotły. Oparła na nich łapę i wyjaśniła: Mruę, mruę... – po czym odeszła w postawie osoby, która właśnie wypełniła swój obywatelski obowiązek.

Snape otworzył drzwiczki i rzekł do siebie:

- Aaahaaaa.... czegóż innego mógłbym się spodziewać?

Na legowisku umoszczonym ze ścierek, zwinięte w kłębek jak kociak, spało dziecko. Nawet gdyby Severus nie pamiętał, do kogo należy ta rozwichrzona, jasna czupryna, bez pudła rozpoznałby powycierane jeansy z trupią czaszką na kolanie.

- Lestrange!! – Jego głos zadudnił echem w zamkowym korytarzu.

Otworzyła oczy natychmiast, przechodząc z głębokiego snu od razu do stanu czuwania, jak dzikie zwierzę. Nie wyglądała jednak na przestraszoną.

- No...? – odezwała się pytająco i ziewnęła.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim łóżku?- wysyczał Snape.

- Bo zapomniałam hasła – wyjaśniła irytująca dziewczyna, gramoląc się na nogi.

- Trzeba było zapukać do mnie, albo czekać przed wejściem na jakiegoś starszego ucznia!

- Na posadzce?? – zdziwiła się mała, znów ziewając i drapiąc się bezceremonialnie po nastroszonych od snu kłakach.

- Ach, więc schowek na miotły był zdecydowanie wygodniejszym miejscem? – spytał zgryźliwie Severus.

- No pewno – odparła Sirith z łagodnym zdumieniem. – Jak ojciec pracował, a mama szła w tango, to chyba nie myślisz, że spałam pod drzwiami... panie psorze – dodała, przypominając sobie o podstawowej uprzejmości.

- Marsz do sypialni! – warknął Snape głosem z głębi trzewi. – A jutro po lekcjach masz szlaban z panem Filchem.

- Okej – zgodziło się dziecko, wkładając okulary. – To ten fajny dziadek, co ma kota?

Jako żywo, nikt nigdy w tej szkole nie nazwał jeszcze Argusa Filcha „fajnym dziadkiem". Ten bachor był po prostu nienormalny. Lestrange tuptała beztrosko u boku swojego Opiekuna w kierunku lochów i wydawało się, że zupełnie sobie lekceważy wszelkie konsekwencje zarówno noclegu na ścierkach, jak i własnej bezczelności.

- W tych ciuchach wygląda pan jak mugol – odezwała się raptem.

- A jakbym cię tak sprał? – warknął Snape kątem ust.

Czujne spojrzenie.

- Bardzo szybko biegam – odparła.

„Typowe dziecko Nokturnu", zadumał się Severus. Ciekawe, kto płacił za jej szkołę. Jakieś Towarzystwo Opieki? Musi zajrzeć do jej dokumentów.

Myśli Snape'a mimowolnie odpłynęły w inną stronę. Kilka godzin temu otrzymał zwrotną sowę z firmy Zonka. Sprzedawca w uprzejmych słowach zawiadamiał go, że zamówienie na dziesięć kilo „kanarkowych ciasteczek" nie może być zrealizowane, gdyż czegoś takiego nie mają w ofercie. To było _bardzo_ zastanawiające. Skąd mała miała te słodycze?

- Lestrange, skąd wzięłaś te... kanarkowe kremówki? – zapytał surowo. Słowo „kanarkowe" wymówił z pewnym wysiłkiem. Dziewczynka rzuciła mu nieufne spojrzenie.

- A jaka odpowiedź jest dobra? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.

- Prawdziwa – warknął Severus odpowiednim tonem, specjalnie zarezerwowanym dla pierwszaków. – Pamiętaj co mówiłem o migdałkach, siedmiu latach w tym miejscu i nieograniczonych możliwościach, jakie dają eliksiry.

- Ehe... i o zamykaniu sławy w butelce i o ważeniu chwały – dodała Sirith. – Dobry tekst. Ile waży chwała?

- Ile kosztuje jedna kremówka? – odbił piłeczkę Severus.

- Cztery sykle za sztukę, jak się bierze od razu dwa tuziny, to jest zniżka dziesięć procent, co daje niecałe trzy galeony. Opłaca się – wyliczyła Siri szybciutko i skrupulatnie, dodając po krótkiej chwili: - Jak się nie ma trzech galeonów, to trzeba być miłym dla takiego jednego rudego ze starszych.

- Miłym? – burknął Snape zgryźliwie. – O posiadanie trzech galeonów cię nie podejrzewam, Lestrange, więc byłaś „miła"? W jakim sensie?

- Zarobiłam na reklamie – oznajmiła, dumnie podnosząc podbródek. – „Szalone Niespodzianki Weas..." ygh! – Zatkała sobie usta pięścią.

Severus uniósł jedną brew. Obrotne dziecko: w ciągu dwóch dni załatwiła sobie kontakt z nieźle prosperującą firmą (nieważne, że nielegalną), podbiła serce szkolnej pielęgniarki oraz wyszła z życiem z gabinetu Mistrza Eliksirów. Panna Lestrange zapowiadała się na silną indywidualność.

- I tak bym się domyślił – rzekł z lekką nutą pobłażania. – Jeśli nie pochodziły od Zonka, to na miejscu mamy jedynie wytwórnię Weasleyów.

Stanęli wreszcie w znajomym lochu, przed ścianą na której widniała płaskorzeźba, przedstawiająca trzy węże, posplatane ze sobą w elegancki węzeł.

- Alvar – powiedział Snape półgłosem. W murze niemal bezgłośnie uformował się łukowaty portal, za którym widać było fragment pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Wewnątrz panowała głucha cisza, zapewne reszta uczniów spała twardo.

- Zapamiętaj to sobie, Lestrange. Alvar, alvar... Nie kalmar i nie rabarbar. ALVAR! – powtórzył nauczyciel z naciskiem. – Chyba zdołasz utrzymać to w tej pustej łepetynie do poniedziałku?

- Aha... dzięki – odpowiedziała dziewczynka, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i szczerze.

Severus drgnął w lekkim szoku. Uśmiechnęła się? DO NIEGO?

- Dobranoc. I zęby umyj... – wymamrotał, skonfundowany. Och, uch! Do diabła, co on wygaduje! – Pamiętaj o jutrzejszym szlabanie – dodał szybko, nasączając każde słowo czarnym sarkazmem.

- Aha... Dobranoc – kiwnęła głową Sirith i weszła do środka.

Snape skierował się do własnych pokoi. Po drodze kilkakrotnie pacnął się w skroń otwartą dłonią, jakby chciał, by poszczególne klepki wskoczyły mu na właściwe miejsca.

- Za dużo cukru w diecie – warknął do siebie.

Następne przedpołudnie upłynęło Severusowi pracowicie: drugi rok Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff – plus dziesięć punktów dla Krukonów, minus dwanaście od Puchonów za wypalenie dziury w stole; czwarta klasa Gryffindor-Slytherin – piętnaście do zera dla węży. Jedna interwencja medyczna z powodu niekontrolowanego rozrostu prawego ucha jakiegoś nerwowego Gryfona, który postanowił podrapać się w nie różdżką. Ostatnią godzinę przed obiadem Severus miał z mieszaną grupą OWTM siódmego roku.

- Weasley! Na słówko – kiwnął na jednego z bliźniaków, pakującego podręczniki po skończonej lekcji. – Ogłaszam konfiskatę całego waszego zapasu kanarkowych kremówek.

Rudzielec na chwilę zbaraniał, ale natychmiast odzyskał rezon.

- W świetle prawa jesteśmy z bratem pełnoletni, mamy zarejestrowaną legalną firmę wysyłkową i nasz towar nie podlega konfiskacie. Co więcej, próby jego zajęcia będą poczytywane za kra... – oświadczył z mocą.

- HĘ?! – ryknął Snape, przerywając chłopakowi w pół słowa. – Za co?! Rozprowadzanie tego w szkole z pewnością nie jest LEGALNE ! Wszyscy wiedzą, że handlujecie takimi drobiazgami wśród uczniów!!

- Dowody proszę – rzekł twardo Weasley.

Przez pół minuty obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem. Snape zdał sobie sprawę, że w ten sposób nic nie zyska. Zemsta mogła poczekać.

- Składam zamówienie – oznajmił sucho. – Czterysta sztuk... nie! Lepiej czterysta pięćdziesiąt. Na jutro, a najpóźniej na rano trzydziestego pierwszego października.

Weasley wyglądał, jakby się dusił. W końcu wypuścił z sykiem powietrze z płuc.

- To daje... – Skierował wzrok na sufit, poruszając wargami. – Sześćdziesiąt dwa galeony.

- Ekhm... – chrząknął znacząco Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Minus rabat dziesięć...

- Wieszano cię już kiedyś na jelitach, Fredzie Weasley? – spytał Snape tonem swobodnej konwersacji. Jego czarne oczy przypominały dwie dziury prowadzące w kosmos.

- Jestem George – sprostował rudzielec.

- Nie szkodzi, Freda też wypatroszę – warknął Severus.

- Piętnaście procent, niżej nie możemy zejść – poddał się młody przedsiębiorca z westchnieniem.

- W porządku. Płatne przy odbiorze – zgodził się Snape.

George wypadł z klasy, jakby się za nim paliło. Severus słyszał jego wrzask z korytarza:

- Freeeeeeeeeeeeed!!! Czadu! Zrywamy się z Zielarstwa! Pilny klient na jutro! El Dorado!!

Bardzo z siebie zadowolony Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił skontrolować przebieg rozdanych wczoraj szlabanów.

Zajrzał do notesu – według notatki panna Sirith Lestrange przebywała w Komnacie Pamięci, zapewne polerując w pocie czoła starożytne insygnia oraz liczne trofea sportowe. Skierował się więc w tę stronę energicznym krokiem, mijając po drodze rozpaplane, rozchichotane grupki uczniów, podekscytowane nadchodzącą zabawą. „Jakby było czym" pomyślał profesor ironicznie "Parę godzin igrzysk, a potem witaj szara rzeczywistości i sprawdzianie z Numerologii." Nawet gronu pedagogicznemu udzielił się ogólny nastrój. Madame Pomfrey przy stole w Wielkim Hallu pomagała dzieciarni wycinać poczwarne gęby w dyniach. Operowała przy tym skalpelem z budzącą podejrzliwość sprawnością. Profesor Flitwick rzucił sam na siebie zaklęcie lewitacji i fruwał jak balonik w przestronnym wnętrzu Wielkiego Hallu, przystrajając wszystko co się dało sztucznymi pajęczynami.

- Arachniiiiiii... – piszczał, a wtedy z końca jego różdżki snuły się niteczki cienkie i delikatne niczym babie lato; lub buczał nisko trzmielowym głosem: - Arachnoooo... – a wtedy pojawiały się pajęczyny grube, ciężkie i jakby porośnięte stuletnim kurzem.

Na wysokiej drabinie stała Angelina Johnson, rozmieszczając wśród pajęczynowych girland włochate tarantule z piórek i pluszowe nietoperze. Poniżej stał Lee Jordan, trzymając asekuracyjnie drabinę i gapiąc się na nogi dziewczyny z cielęcym zachwytem.

- Arachnae – szepnął cichutko Snape, dyskretnie celując w niego różdżką. Jakby znikąd pojawił się wielgachny tłusty pająk i plasnął chłopakowi prosto między oczy. Lee wrzasnął z zaskoczenia, drabina zachwiała się niebezpiecznie, a wrzask Angeliny zabrzmiał jak echo jego krzyku.

- Wingardium Leviosa!! – ryknął Snape, błyskawicznie zmieniając obiekt. Usłyszał, że ktoś krzyczy jednocześnie to samo. Angelina, trafiona w trakcie upadku podwójnym zaklęciem, z piskiem wzleciała do góry; wirując w niekontrolowany sposób, odbiła się od magicznego sufitu i zawisła głową w dół, prezentując koronkowe dessous. W ogólnym zamieszaniu Severus zobaczył drugiego ratownika, gapiącego się z osłupieniem na Angelinę przez okrągłe szkła. Oczywiście, Potter!! Chociaż... szczeniak miał refleks, Severus musiał to przyznać, acz niechętnie.

- Potter!! Puść ją!! – przekrzyczał rejwach.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i opuścił różdżkę, robiąc gest „finite incantatem". Snape opuścił na dół histeryzującą dziewczynę, która natychmiast porwała z najbliższego stołu dynię i zaczęła nią walić swego chłopaka po dredach, używając przy tym najlepszych określeń z Irytkowego repertuaru.

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za odrażające słownictwo! – huknął Snape na Angelinę. Ciemnoskóra piękność – aktualnie purpurowa i roniąca łzy wściekłości – wypadła z sali, jakby goniły ją wilkołaki. Skonfundowany Lee wycierał się z resztek dyni. Widzowie pokładali się ze śmiechu.

- I dziesięć dla Gryffindoru za szybką reakcję pana Pottera. – Obok Severusa pojawił się Dumbledore, mrugając do niego znacząco.

- Uhm, tak... – zgodził się Snape z kwaśną miną. Uh! Nie bardzo się to powiodło. Czy dyrektor widział całą sytuację? Nie widział? Chyba widział. Stary Dumble miał więcej oczu niż mucha. Severus postanowił wynieść się z Hallu jak najszybciej.

Jak się spodziewał, istotnie mała Lestrange przebywała w komnacie Pamięci, odrabiając szlaban pod dozorem Pani Norris. Natomiast nie spodziewał się tego, że będzie odbywać karę ze śpiewem na ustach. Jeszcze za drzwiami Snape usłyszał:

- Kiedy w Hogwarcie snuje się mój cień,

To wtedy w noc się zamienia dzień.

Mistrz Eliksirów nazywają mnie,

Jak na mnie wpadniesz, będzie z tobą źle.

Bo ja jestem zły, tak zły, bardzo bardzo zły...

Wiesz - jestem zły, tak zły...

Naprawdę, strasznie zły!

To było _koszmarnie_ irytujące!! I musiała oczywiście wyć tę obraźliwą śpiewkę –przeróbkę z mugolskiego radia! Co prawda, na samym dnie serca Severus czuł iskierkę dumy, że uhonorowano go choćby tak marną twórczością jako naczelnego ZŁEGO, ale, rzecz jasna, nie przeszkadzało mu to tępić tego przejawu braku szacunku z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy.

Kiedy wszedł, dziewczynka odwróciła się do niego z niewinnym i jednocześnie konfidencjonalnym uśmieszkiem rozlanym na twarzy.

- Cześć i dzień dobry, panie psorze! – zawołała dziarsko.

Siedziała na stole, obstawiona dokoła złotymi i srebrnymi trofeami, jak barbarzyńska królowa we własnym skarbcu. Wśród pucharów i plakiet wylegiwała się chuda kocica. Sirith trzymała na kolanach puchar Quidditcha, polerując go zamaszystymi ruchami pucybuta.

- Doskonale słyszałem, co śpiewałaś, Lestrange – rzekł Snape cierpko. – Wygląda na to, że jeszcze nie skończyłaś jednego szlabanu, a już zarabiasz drugi. Natychmiast po kolacji masz zjawić się u mnie w gabinecie. O wpół do ósmej!

- Okej – odparła, nie przerywając polerowania. – Pan Filch powiedział, że jak jego kocica się okoci, to da mi jednego kotka - dodała.

Pani Norris otworzyła jedno ślepie, klepiąc w stół końcem ogona, jak poirytowany grzechotnik. Severus popatrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem, unosząc brew. Pani Norris była chudym, skołtunionym i wrednym stworzeniem, lubianym wyłącznie przez właściciela. Żaden normalny kocur nie podszedłby do niej na długość miotły, bez ryzyka natychmiastowej utraty uszu. Prędzej Severus spodziewałby się „okocenia" po profesorce Transmutacji. Natomiast o wiele dziwniejsze było to, że Filch w ogóle powiedział do uczennicy coś więcej niż: „Bierz ścierę i zasuwaj".

- Czy ty się mnie zupełnie nie boisz? – spytał Snape z irytacją.

Lestrange rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie.

- Y-y – mruknęła przecząco. – A czemu?

- Może powinnaś zacząć! – warknął nieszczęsny Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wszyscy się boją i mają czego, zapewniam.

- Okej – rzekło po krótkim namyśle upiorne dziecko. – Przemyślę to.

Snape wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi, ale tknięty niewytłumaczalnym impulsem, przycisnął ucho do drewna.

- Kicia, słyszysz? Boją się go! – doszedł go stłumiony głos dziewczynki. – Mięczaki! Przecież on jest normalnie słodki!

- Mrrraaaau... – potwierdziła kocica, a koszmarna pierwszoklasistka zaczęła na nowo gwizdać „Bad".

Snape wcisnął głowę w ramiona, mając przed oczami czerwoną mgiełkę. Odmaszerował na obiad, licząc kroki dla uspokojenia. Na szczęście nikt go po drodze nie zaczepił, gdyż chyba by padły jakieś trupy.

Punktualnie o wpół do ósmej Snape usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a potem do środka wsunęła się jasnowłosa głowa Sirith. Smarkula była wypchana jedzeniem jak chomik, a w ręku trzymała jeszcze kawałek placka ze śliwkami.

- Przestań się dławić, Lestrange. Wchodź, przywitaj się i bierz do roboty – zakomenderował Snape.

Na jego stole do pracy znajdowały się trzy spore pudełka, po brzegi wyładowane słodkimi niespodziankami Weasleyów. Tuż przed kolacją dostarczył je bardzo zmęczony i bardzo z siebie dumny George (sądząc po literze G na jego swetrze). Obok pudełek stało kilka słojów laboratoryjnych, wypełnionych zielonym płynem, w którym unosiły się gęsto srebrne pyłki.

Mała Lestrange pożarła błyskawicznie resztę ciasta, nie spuszczając zaciekawionego wzroku ze stołu.

- D'bry f'czór – wybełkotała. – Co to jest? Po co to? Co mam robić? – wybuchnęła gejzerem ciekawości.

- O dwa pytania za dużo, Lestrange – burknął Snape. – Masz brać kolejno kremówki i za pomocą tej szprycki – pokazał jej odpowiedni przyrząd z podziałką – będziesz wpuszczać do środka dokładnie po dwa milimetry tego eliksiru. Po każdych pięćdziesięciu sztukach zmieniasz słoik.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i usadowiła się przy stole, a mistrz Eliksirów podsunął jej naczynie oznaczone literą P. Inne miały oznaczenia W, L i B. Sam siadł naprzeciwko i też zabrał się do pracy. Przez pięć minut był spokój: Lestrange majtała nogami pod stołem, gdyż krzesło było dla niej nieco za wysokie, a Severus z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że zadanie wykonuje uważnie i dokładnie. Po pięciu minutach padło kolejne pytanie:

- Chce pan wytruć całą szkołę?

- Znasz określenie „marzenie nieziszczalne"? – odpowiedział Severus pytaniem na pytanie.

- Aha... – przytaknęła.

- No więc to jest marzenie, którego nigdy nie zrealizuję. Natomiast mogę zrealizować swoje pragnienie zalepienia ci paszczy „Wiecznotrwałym Plastrem Naprawczym Willy'ego Wooda". Podobno można go oderwać tylko razem ze skórą – ciągnął Severus głosem mrocznym jak noc na cmentarzu.

Mała Lestrange rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne powątpiewania, ale zamknęła się na dłuższy czas, całą uwagę poświęcając liczeniu ciasteczek. A potem zaczęła gwizdać pod nosem. Najwyraźniej nie umiała pracować w milczeniu. Severus miał ochotę ryknąć: CISZA! lecz zdał sobie sprawę, że melodia jest mu skądś znana i raczej przyjemna. Nie było to obmierzłe „Bad", lecz dość tajemnicza i nawet nieco dzika muzyka (trzeba było przyznać, że smarkula umiała dobrze gwizdać), ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili profesor zorientował się, że jest to piosenka grupy „Weird Sisters" pod tytułem „Horror magic". Boston Spell Radio nadawało to w kółko. Lestrange kiwała głową do taktu, okulary zjechały jej na czubek nosa. Po „Horror magic" posypały się: „Mów mi Merlin", „Adres: Azkaban", „Dziewczyna Aurora" i cała reszta magicznej listy przebojów. Ale dopiero po dobrym kwadransie ogromnie zażenowany Snape połapał się, że również gwiżdże! Ta cholerna Lestrange była zaraźliwa!!

Ale przynajmniej już nie gadała i nie zadawała pytań. Po dwóch godzinach wytężonej pracy, wszystkie kremówki były już wzbogacone o tajemniczy składnik, oraz elegancko zapakowane z powrotem. Dopiero wtedy Sirith znowu odważyła się otworzyć usta.

- Jak to teraz zadziała?

- Zobaczysz jutro – odparł Severus. – I buzia na kłódkę!

- Jasne! Jutro Halloween, za co się pan przebierze?

- Za seryjnego mordercę. Zmiataj! Koniec szlabanu i nie nadużywaj mojej cierpliwości, bo wlepię ci trzeci.

Kiedy Lestrange wreszcie zniknęła za drzwiami, Severus musiał przyznać, że smarkata miała w pewnym sensie słuszność – dla jego zamierzeń byłoby lepiej, gdyby miał jakiś kamuflaż.

Popołudniem ostatniego dnia października, Severus Snape stanął przed swą szafą, usiłując skombinować sobie jakiś kostium. Możliwości miał zdecydowanie ograniczone – wnętrze ziało niemal jednolitą czernią, pomijając białe koszule i popielate piżamy. Wyjście z domu w piżamie nie wchodziło w grę, więc zdecydował się na obszerną pelerynę przeciwdeszczową – rzecz jasna, czarną. Parę dodatkowych szczegółów i był gotów do wyjścia, obładowany wielkim koszem ze słodyczami.

W drodze do Wielkiego Hallu spotkał Madame Pomfrey.

- Jesteś okropnie blady, Severusie! – Zawodowy instynkt pielęgniarki natychmiast dał o sobie znać, tłumiąc świąteczne podekscytowanie. – Źle się czujesz?

„Po takiej ilości kremu przeciwsłonecznego, to cud, że nie jestem przezroczysty!" pomyślał z ironią Severus, natomiast w odpowiedzi zawarczał, prezentując długie kły.

- Och jak cudownie, kochany, że zdecydowałeś przyłączyć się do zabawy!! - Poppy rozpromieniła się jak mugolska żarówka, a Severus omal nie wypluł zębów w spóźnionym szoku. Madame Pomfrey przebrała się za Cukrową Wróżkę – oglądanie jej z elfimi skrzydełkami, w powodzi różowych koronek, wymagało silnych nerwów i przyciemnianych okularów. Snape podążył za szkolną pielęgniarką do Wielkiego Hallu, odczuwając przewrotną ulgę na myśl, że z pewnością nie czeka go już nic gorszego niż przeterminowana wiekowo wróżka. Istotnie, miał rację, gdyż ani Dumbledore, przebrany za bakłażana, ani pani Hooch w kombinezonie o dość nieortodoksyjnej fiołkowo-pomarańczowo-czarnej kolorystyce i kasku do rugby, nie zrobili na nim aż tak wielkiego wrażenia. Wśród rojących się w Hallu młodszych uczniów dominowały stroje smoków wszelkiej maści, fałszywe druzgotki, zielone maski trolli, zombie, nietoperze i wampiry – dzieciarnia jak zwykle preferowała makabrę. Wśród starszej młodzieży widać było sporą liczbę uniformów Aurorów oraz malowniczo rozwiane szaty nimf i kolorowe łachmany naśladowczyń zespołu Weird Sisters. Od czasu, kiedy uczył tu Remus Lupin, wzrosła też popularność wilkołaków. (Niestety, nowy nauczyciel OPCM był osobnikiem tak smętnym i bezbarwnym, że nawet nie można go było porządnie nienawidzić.) O ile Snape zdążył się zorientować, nikt nie odważył się przebrać za Śmierciożercę. A więc nic nowego i nic ponad coroczny standard.

Bakłażan w randze dyrektora wskoczył na krzesło i wygłosił mowę – jak zwykle krótką, treściwą i nieco bezsensowną:

- Witam na corocznym zjeździe duchów, dentystów i innych potworów! (Śmiech na sali.) Wampiry uprasza się o nie wysysanie ponętnych koleżanek, a piękne panie proszę o nie okładanie wampirów dyniami. (Jeszcze większy śmiech.) W tej części zamku poukrywaliśmy słodycze w rozmaitych zakamarkach, (entuzjastyczne UAAAAAAA!!!) więc idźcie i napełniajcie swe koszyczki, opychajcie się ile wlezie, bo kolacji i tak nie będzie! START!!

Blask świec przygasł, dyniowe lampiony zaczęły wydzielać upiorne, fosforyzujące światło. Porozstawiane tu i ówdzie czaszki zakłapały zębami w skocznym rytmie kastanietów, a orkiestra wielkich czarnych pająków zaczęła koncert na pajęczynach, szarpanych niczym struny gitary. Pod sklepieniem krążyły lokalne duchy. Dzieci rozbiegły się z piskiem po hallu, włażąc pod stoły i zaglądając za wiekowe portrety w poszukiwaniu łakoci. Już po chwili jakiś szczęśliwiec wyciągnął zza przyłbicy zbroi ogromny cukierek-niespodziankę, który pociągnięty za końce, eksplodował z hukiem, zasypując najbliżej stojących srebrnym proszkiem i Fasolkami Wszelkich Smaków. Ktoś inny wypatrzył coś różowego, sterczącego z nosa posągu arcymaga Alberta Wstydliwego i już po minucie część uczestników zabawy opleciona była długą dżdżownicą, wydzielającą intensywny zapach ananasa i mięty. Glizdowaty cukierek wydawał się nie mieć końca. Nikt nie miał odwagi go ugryźć, ale świetnie nadawał się do straszenia dziewczyn.

- Trick or treat! Figlowanie lub częstowanie! – zawołał znajomy głos tuż obok i Severus poczuł klepnięcie w ramię. – Co tam masz, panie wampirze?

Bakłażan w okularach zajrzał z zainteresowaniem do kosza.

- Ciaftecko..? – zaproponował Severus. Do diabła!! Cholerne wampirze zęby!! Snape przysiągł w duchu, że nie będzie się odzywał aż do końca tego szaleństwa. Dumbledore poczęstował się kremówką. Mistrz Eliksirów z ukrywanym napięciem odprowadził wzrokiem ciastko znikające w gąszczu siwej brody dyrektora. Dumbledore smakował je przez chwilę z miną konesera, po czym na jego twarz wypłynął wyraz zastanowienia. Podrapał się machinalnie po brzuchu, a potem spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na swoją rękę.

- Speculum! – wywołał w powietrzu magiczne lustro i ryknął śmiechem. Ze zwierciadła spojrzała na niego gęba maszkarona, pokryta całkowicie gąszczem zielono-srebrzystych piór. Haczykowaty nos Dumbledore'a zmienił się w ostry dziób.

- Sev, absolutna rewelacja! Jeśli ktoś teraz powie, że nie masz poczucia humoru, pierwszy nazwę go kłamcą. Kolory Slytherinu, co? Cha cha cha cha...! – Dumbledore porwał garść ciasteczek i popędził na drugi koniec Hallu, gdzie Minerwa McGonagall w szkockim kilcie rozmawiała z klombem kwiatowym, w którym przy pewnym wysiłku dawało się rozpoznać profesor Sprout. – Minerwo! Moja droga, musisz tego skosztować!

W krótkim czasie rozeszła się wieść o tych magicznych smakołykach i coraz większa liczba uczniaków ośmielała się podejść do Mistrza Eliksirów, by odebrać tradycyjny halloweenowy haracz. Snape przechadzał się po Wielkim Hallu i okolicznych korytarzach, czując się jak skrzyżowanie Draculi ze Świętym Mikołajem. Dokoła robiło się coraz bardziej zielono-srebrno. Rozchichotanym dzieciakom wyrastały zielone grzywy i srebrne pazury; gładkie twarze pokrywały się łuską lub sierścią z kontrastowymi srebrnymi pasami.

Jak można się było spodziewać, Potter i jego dwójka przybocznych odmówili poczęstunku. Severus jednak przewidział to z góry i w sprzyjającym momencie podrzucił im trzy zielone pigułki do dzbanka z sokiem dyniowym, za pomocą precyzyjnie użytego Vingardium Leviosa.

W pewnym momencie podszedł do niego Fred Weasley (lub George, czego nie dało się jednoznacznie stwierdzić). Najwyraźniej dostał kremówkę L, jednak weasleyowskie geny potrafiły chyba przebić się nawet przez magię eliksiru, gdyż w obfitej zielonej grzywie pozostały mu rude pasma, co tworzyło zgrzytliwy melanż kolorystyczny.

- A więc do tego pan ich potrzebował, profesorze! – zawołał chłopak z zachwytem, szczerząc zęby. – Mocna rzecz! Jak udało się panu zrównoważyć esencję kanarkową?

Snape miałby może i ochotę podyskutować o kremówkowym przedsięwzięciu, lecz pamiętał o wampirzych sztucznych zębach, które fatalnie psuły mu wymowę, więc tylko uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Połowa spółki Weasley&Weasley uznała to za odmowę wyjawienia sekretu i chłopak oddalił się.

Na galerii wreszcie Snape spotkał małą Lestrange. Jako jedna z nielicznych nie nosiła śladów „kremówkowej magii". Siedziała na balustradzie jak na koniu, majtała nogami i ssała wielkiego, czerwonego lizaka, obserwując z zadowoleniem otoczenie. Miała na sobie jakieś białe giezełko, u ramion trzepocące od czasu do czasu skrzydła, a nad głową unoszącą się świetlistą aureolkę. Wyglądałaby jak rasowy aniołek, gdyby nie obroża z kolcami, ochraniacze do quidditcha na ramionach i napis na przodzie koszulki, głoszący: „Masz jakiś problem?"

Severus aktualnie nie miał żadnego problemu. Widząc swego Opiekuna, mała posłała mu uśmiech, który tak bardzo różnił się od wymuszonych, lizusowskich uśmieszków, jakimi Severus był przez lata częstowany przez uczniów, że zupełnie bezwiednie go odwzajemnił.

- Cool – powiedziała dziewczynka z podziwem, na widok kłów nauczyciela. Po czym znów skierowała wzrok w dół.

- Super – dodała. – B dla borsuków, L to lwy, P – ptak dla Krukonów, a W – to nasze węże. Naprawdę cool.

- Mhm – mruknął Severus, zachodząc w głowę, co może być w tym „chłodnego". Te dzisiejsze dzieci były zdecydowanie dziwaczne, a już sama Lestrange wydawała się równie nieprzewidywalna jak kot w fabryce waleriany.

- Tak im już zostanie? – zapytała.

- Y-y – zaprzeczył Snape.

- A długo potrwa? Bo ta z kanarkiem była jakaś krótsza – zauważył bystrze niegrzeczny aniołek.

- Mhm – potwierdził Snape, opierając łokcie na poręczy i patrząc w dół, gdzie właśnie formował się ludzki wąż, wijący się tanecznie między stołami i z chóralnym śpiewem wpełzający do bocznego korytarza, by po paru chwilach wyłonić się z innego, po stronie przeciwnej. Węża prowadził pierzasty bakłażan i trawiasto zielony borsuk w kwadratowych okularach.

Następnego dnia przy śniadaniu nastrój był zdecydowanie mniej szampański. Wielki Hall przypominał wielogatunkową grzędę sałaty. Uczniów, którzy zachowali normalny wygląd, można było policzyć na palcach. Kiedy Snape wszedł do sali, zapadła głucha cisza, a czterysta par oczu wlepiło się w niego z wyrazem wyrzutu. Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował te spojrzenia i poszedł na swoje miejsce.

- Severusie, to przestało być zabawne – tymi słowy przywitał go Dumbledore. Pił herbatę przez słomkę, gdyż długi dziób uniemożliwiał mu normalne korzystanie z kubka. – Jest na to jakieś antidotum? – Z lekkim rozdrażnieniem wyciągnął z herbaty mokre piórko.

- Nie – odparł Severus, nakładając sobie bekonu.

- Dlaczego to tak długo trwa!?

- Och, chyba pomyliłem dawkę – rzekł beztrosko Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Jak pan mógł! – chlipnęła profesor Sprout. Wciąż przypominała bukiet rozczochranego jarmużu.

- Ależ Pomono – powiedział Snape z łagodną kpiną. – Zawsze do twarzy było ci w zielonym. A poza tym jak to pasuje do twej profesji.

- Severusie, dość tego! – rzekła McGonagall surowo. – To musi się skończyć, albo wyciągniemy konsekwencje!

- O mój Boże! – odpowiedział Severus zniżonym głosem, z udawanym przerażeniem. – Zabronisz mi palić?

- Wszystko jest możliwe – odparła zimno profesorka. – Są na to całkiem niezłe zaklęcia.

Severus jadł śniadanie, z przyjemnością kontemplując swe dzieło. Halloweenowe eliksiry zadziałały z rozmachem. Wielka Trójca, w której wymieszały się aż trzy rodzaje eliksiru, wyglądała chyba najgorzej. Zwłaszcza Weasley, którego wężowata aparycja została wzbogacona o kępki ryżego włosia. Faktycznie, weasleyowskie geny miały coś w sobie. Potter przypominał skołtunioną, zieloną wycieraczkę w okularach. O wyglądzie Granger nie dało się nic powiedzieć, bo miała na głowie czapkę narciarkę, w której były tylko otwory na oczy i usta. Lee Jordan nadal wyglądał jak kruk w stylu reagge; Millicent Bullsrode miała natomiast szansę zostać gwiazdą filmu „Mordercze brokuły atakują Paryż".

Wreszcie Snape wstał i postukał widelcem w swój puchar, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

- Pewne okoliczności sprawiły, że Halloween w tym roku zostało przedłużone. Nie myślcie jednak, że przez to odłożę sprawdziany z Eliksirów. Tak więc, należy zrobić z tym porządek!

Snape szybkim ruchem wyciągnął z kieszeni małą klepsydrę i rzucił na nią okiem. W górnym zbiorniczku zostało już bardzo niewiele piasku.

- Trick or treat! – zawołał Mistrz Eliksirów.

W tym momencie ostatnie ziarnko piasku spadło w dół. Wszystkie oczy wpatrzone były w Snape'a i jego dłoń trzymającą klepsydrę. W pełnej napięcia ciszy raptem dały się słyszeć narastające szelesty – to z uczniów osypywały się pióra, łuski i sierść. Rozległo się huraganowe westchnienie ulgi, a potem śmiech i narastające wiwaty.

Snape stał jak posąg tryumfu, z ramionami splecionymi na piersiach i krzywym uśmieszkiem. W ogólnym gwarze nikt nie słyszał, jak Mistrz Eliksirów nuci pod nosem:

- I'm so bad, so bad, really, really bad... you know, I am bad...

KONIEC

14


End file.
